1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a small antenna for wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various wireless fidelity (WiFi) systems that use a WiFi network that is a near field communication (NFC) network using electric waves or an infrared ray transmission method are widely used in network elements sharing information including multimedia.
For example, digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, camcorders, mobile phones having a photographing function, and the like, typically have an additional wireless communication function and may be networked with other electronic devices, such as televisions (TVs), computers, printers, and the like. An image that is captured by a digital photographing apparatus is transmitted and received wirelessly, and various pieces of information, as well as an image, may be transmitted and received.
In order to perform such wireless communication, antennas are generally installed in an electronic device. However, as the size of electronic devices decreases, and in order for electronic devices to perform more functions, a large number of components are provided in the electronic devices. Thus, the space for installing an antenna in the electronic device is diminished, such that a smaller antenna structure is required. However, the radiation performance of a smaller antenna may be lowered due to the effect of a metal structure being disposed within close proximity to the antenna in the electronic device. Accordingly, a design for preventing this problem is needed.